


BREAKING NEWS-White House Shooting

by stuckysoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A Splitting of the Mind, Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, POV First Person, Paranoia, Prequel, Schizophrenia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: I was deeply inspired by A Splitting of the Mind, written by shoved2agree. In it, we are told that there was a very dark day in the White House, involving Gerard. We know vague details about it, but we only get some rumors and assumptions on what exactly happened and what was said. We also only hear about it through the retelling of other characters, never from Gerard's point of view. I loved this story so much, I desperately wanted to read what happened that day. So, I did my best to imitate the writing style of A Splitting of the Mind and wrote how I personally think that day played out. ALL credit for my inspiration and the characters used in this goes to shoved2agree!Also, this story will make very little sense if you have not read A Splitting to the Mind, and it also contains MAJOR SPOILERS. Do not read this first!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Splitting Of The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535958) by [Shoved2agree (Gaiamdma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaiamdma/pseuds/Shoved2agree). 



It had been weeks. Weeks since anyone had let me take my medication. This didn’t make any sense! Didn’t they want me to get better, didn’t they want me to stay lucid?

“You look like shit.”

My head snapped up to look at the corner of my room. Jasper leaned against my wardrobe, a light breeze fluttering through the open window beside him.

I glared at him. I was waiting for him to come back. I knew he would, and I was prepared.

“You’re not real. I’m off my medication. You weren't here as long as I was taking my pills, so you’re not real.”

Jasper laughed, loud and raspy. “Are you really such a dumb shit that you think it was the _pills_ keeping me away? _They_ found me, Gerard. I was busy trying to keep myself alive.”

My throat clenched at the mention of _Them_. Had they followed him? Were they coming? I felt fear grip my body like a tidal wave. I looked from Jasper down to the open and vulnerable window, realizing what was happening.

Jasper followed my gaze. He nodded. “You know. You know things, Gerard. You have spent the last few months jabbering your pretty little head off, and they weren't ignoring that. They were just biding their time.”

“ _They_ are coming, Gerard. They’re coming tonight.”

I felt every last bit of confidence I had in myself disappear. I was trapped in a room, with no one besides Jasper who knew They were real. I could feel myself begin to fall apart. I couldn’t do this. They would come and they would kill everyone, they would take them, they would take my secrets, the _world_ , they would end the world-

Jasper jumped across the room and slapped me directly across my face. “Get a grip! You are the only one other than me that knows They are coming. No one is coming to protect you. You have to get away. You have to run! Stop being a stupid piece of shit and get the hell out of here!”

I lurched up from my bed. I stumbled over to my window and looked out. If Jasper could get in this way, then I could get out. I was halfway through the window when my heart stopped.

Mikey.

If They didn’t find me here, They would take Mikey instead. They would cut Mikey open, they would try and find the secrets that he _doesn’t have_.

I turned around and ran instead for my locked door.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Get out of here! I can protect you, but you need to leave! Right fucking now!” Jasper screamed at me with such ferocity that I stopped in my tracks. My breath was coming in short, frantic gasps. All I could see was myself being strapped down, arm being prodded with needles, head being sliced slowly open. I could feel my heart slamming in my chest so hard I thought it would fall right out of my body. But then I pictured Mikey strapped to that table. Little, young, unknowing Mikey, crying and screaming for me to save him. I shook my head violently, ran the rest of the way to the door and slammed my fist onto it.

I was just about to scream for someone to open this door, _I needed to save Mikey_ , when I remembered why it was locked in the first place. They didn’t know. They didn’t understand. I needed a way out, and screaming wasn’t it.

A guard had heard my pounding, and I could hear his footsteps as he approached the door.

“Sir? Is there something I can help you with?”

I frantically looked around my room for a plan. Luckily for me, being a kid in the White House meant your room looked more like a museum than a teenagers bedroom. I snatched a vase off of my nightstand and returned to the door, slowing my breathing as best I could.

“I need to use the restroom, please.” I surprised myself with how calm and rational I sounded.

“Oh! Of course, sir. One moment.”

I heard him jangle with some keys and he rambled on, filling the silence.

“I really am sorry about having to lock you in like this. I’m just following precautionary orders. Here we are-”

As soon as I heard the lock unclick, I slammed my full body weight into the door. The guard stumbled backwards, and I jumped through the opening and smashed the vase over his head. He fell to the ground, several small cuts opening on his face and beginning to bleed. I felt bad, but he was unconscious, and that’s what I needed.

“If you are doing this, then don’t be stupid about it. Take his gun.”

I looked at Jasper incredulously. I had never even held a gun, let alone fired one.

Jasper gripped my shirt collar and hoisted me up into his face. “Do you want to die? Do you want Mikey to die? Take his gun, soldier!”

I dropped to where the guard lay and fumbled with his weapons belt. I removed the gun from the holster and looked at it, trembling, in my hands. The heavy dark metal looked disgusting in my small and sweaty palm.

“Remove the safety. _They’re here_.”

I jumped nearly a foot in the air as I heard loud shouting and footsteps from downstairs. I frantically looked around on the gun until I found a small switch that must be the safety and clicked it off. Then I began to sprint towards Mikey’s room.

I paid no attention to Jasper shouting and cursing at me from behind and just focused on getting to Mikey before they did. I had to save him, I am the only one who can.

I turned around the corner and came to a screeching halt. Two men in black masks and bulletproof vest had just rounded the corner. They shouted when they saw me, and raised their guns.

“NOW!” Jasper screamed from behind me, and his voice sliced through my brain. Without thinking, I raised my arm and pulled the trigger. Over and over and over I pulled it, not stopping until I heard the faint clicking sounds of an empty magazine.

I let myself look at what I had done. I had stopped the two men in their tracks. They lay on the ground, mangled and messy, but dead. I had stopped them from getting to Mikey. I had succeeded. I could do this.

“You used up all of your ammo, but they had guns. Take them!”

I didn’t even question Jasper this time. I bolted forward and ripped the guns from their empty grip. Now with two guns, I continued towards Mikey’s room.

_Hurry up, Gerard! Come on, come on!_

I could see Mikey’s room from here now. I kept sprinting, scanning the area around me looking for more soldiers. I got to the door in seconds and kicked it open.

Mikey wasn’t there.

_No! No, no, no, no, no. They couldn’t have-They didn’t-_

My breathing began to hitch as I desperately tried not to think that They had gotten him. The White House was massive, I’m sure he is just somewhere else!

I turned and ran out of his room and towards the main hall. Maybe he had heard my gun, maybe he was scared! Oh, Mikey, I’m sorry! I’m just trying to protect you!

I felt a cramp blossom in my side, but I didn’t slow down even a fraction. As I ran into the hallway, I heard the distinct sound of my brother crying. My eyes flared up with anger. There, in front of me, four soldiers with the same dark masks and vests were surrounding my brother.

“Get away from my brother, you fuckers!”

I raised both guns and fired. Furious, blind, desperate shots.

_Stop them, Gerard. Stop them at all costs. Save him, save him, save him, save him-_

The loud ringing in my ears deafened. I stopped myself. They were down, I didn’t need to shoot anymore.

Where was Mikey?

There was blood, too much blood, why was there so much blood?

I faltered. I went to count the bodies. Four, there should be four dead bodies.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

No, no, no. FOUR. There was supposed to be FOUR bodies. Count them. Count them again, Gerard!

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

I walked robotically over to the heap of carnage. Directly in the center lay Mikey. Not moving.

I sunk to my knees. I’m saving him, I’m saving him, I’m saving him, I’m saving him-

I dropped the guns and clutched Mikey to my chest, rocking back and forth. I couldn’t look at him.

“I’m saving him, I’m saving him, I’m saving him, I’m saving him-”

“Gerard!! Oh my God, Gerard, what did you do?! What did you do!?”

I looked down at Mikey. I looked up into my father’s horrified eyes. He was surrounded by agents.

“I saved him. I was trying to-I was going to- _They_ were-I’m saving him, dad, I’m-”

I looked down at Mikey again. _Mikey wasn’t breathing._

“Oh, God-I-No, oh God Mikey, no-please, God-”

I felt my world falling apart. It felt like my brain was being shredded. I killed him. I killed my little brother. _They_ came for me, but I was the one that killed my own little brother.

Jasper’s horrible voice broke the silence. “I told you you should have just left.”

“SHUT UP!” I screamed at Jasper. How dare he mock me? How dare he?

I snatched one of the guns up from beside me and aimed it at Jasper’s stupid face. I heard my father inhale sharply and the agents around him shuffle and shout, but I didn’t give a shit about them. This was Jasper’s fault. He could have saved Mikey and he DIDN’T.

“You motherfucker. This was YOU. You could have stopped this!” I screamed at him, the gun trembling violently in my hand.

Jasper started to laugh. The harsh, unpleasant sounding laugh of a long-time smoker. It got louder and deeper, and he wouldn’t stop.

“What?” I shouted. “What!?”

His laugh slowly died down into throaty chuckle.

“Look at your hands, Gerard.”

I glanced at my hand where it shook with the gun. It was slick with dark, wet, red blood. Instantly, my brain finally registered that I was covered in it. I could feel its warmth sticking my shirt to my chest. It dripped from face into my mouth, leaving my tongue tasting like iron. I was covered in it, and it was Mikey’s.

All of it. It was my brother’s blood.

My eyes filled with insanity. I had never felt crazy before. I always knew I was sane, even when everyone in the world told me I wasn’t. But right now, in this moment, I felt like my own mind had abandoned me.

I looked back towards my father and Jasper began to laugh again. It reverberated through the hallway, filling my head. I glanced at everyone’s face. They were all terrified.

Tears began to pour down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away, but instead I smeared Mikey’s blood across my vision. I screamed and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from it.

“Gerard! Please, Gerard, please put the gun down.” I faintly heard my father attempt to calm me.

I looked back down to my hand, trying desperately not to see the blood. The dark gun still hung heavily from my hand. My head was screaming, the blood was screaming, and Jasper was still fucking _laughing_.

I shoved the gun against my chin.

“No! Gerard, no! Don’t do it!”

I looked my Dad directly in his eyes. I looked through the tears and the blood and the sweaty strands of hair that had fallen into my blurred vision. I let him _see me_. I let him see my pain.

“I killed him, Dad. I can’t live with that.” My voice came out in less than a whisper.

“Gerard, please, no, just put the gun down-”

I backed away from them quickly.

“No! I did this. _I did this!_ I killed Mi-I killed my own-” Sobs racked my body. I couldn’t say it. I knew it was true, but I couldn’t say it. The agents were following me, their guns trained on my movement. I kept my eyes locked on Mikey as I stumbled backwards.

I reached the end of the hallway. I tightened my grip. I took a deep breath.

“I was just trying to save him.”

A shot rang out, and my body snapped backwards. I felt more pain in my head than I could ever describe, and I was engulfed by black.

I died.

Well, that version of me, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave any feedback you have, it makes me a better writer. I'll post again soon, I'm on a writing rampage right now! Love you all :)


End file.
